Torn Between Darkness and Light
by AnimeGal
Summary: Hikari and Takeru both face problems in the world of the Dark Ocean. Love, Romance, Pain and Anger. Takari/Kenari


Just A Lil Info Bout this Story:  
Ok this is a no brainier - I DON'T own digimon and I well - lets face it! never will. I do tho however own this story. You are free to post it one your site but you MUST contact me first! I'll say yes of course but I'd just like to no. ok well here's just a quick little summery bout this first chapter:  
  
Takeru finds himself trapped in the dark ocean. How did he get there? and why? Hikari is torn between the two loves of her life - Takeru her best friend of 4 years of Ken - the evil genius who she took a liking to right away. This story takes place after the episode 'His Masters Voice - 02'. Maybe a couple months after. I'd say 2-8 , ok so thats a big time period but hey! This might just turn out to be a long story!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'HIKARI! NO! PLEASE! WAKE UP! I NEED YOU! HIK......'  
  
~~~  
  
Takeru woke up with a start. This hadn't been the first time that he had woken up from losing Hikari. He opened his looking around for his D-terminal. He got up off his bed stumbling 'round in the dark until he found his light switch. He flicked it - but nothing happened. He turned around to look around but - he wasn't in his room anymore. He looked around with all his senses burning. His ears ringing and his head pounding. He heard the faint sound of waves charging towards the rocky cliff which was standing. He stumbled towards the edge nearing the edge. Hearing a noise behind he quickly turned around. But - behind him there was nothing but bush. He didn't understand what was happening to him. Then with out warning he blacked out on the beach on the black ocean.  
  
~~~  
  
Hikari looked up at the sky while day dreaming about the first time she has visited the digital world. All she cared about right know was that she was alone. Her mind was spinning with wild thoughts about who much she missed her friends - they weren't gone - it just felt like she was slowly moving apart from them, apart with her own free will. Her life changed a lot since she met ken and Takeru. They seemed to get along well , but there seemed to be rivalry there. Hikari was confused about her life. She was only 13 but she seemed to have so many problems in her life! was it normal? She cared for all her friends but sometimes she felt like she was being suffocated with all there smiling faces and advice. They were alwayz coming up to her saying things like 'So are you and Takeru an item yet?'. Usually when they were in that kind of mood she would usually just brush it off, smile and make an excuse and leave - She didn't even feel for Takeru that way! They were close in more wayz then one and Hikari knew that Takeru had liked her since the start. She cared for him deeply but she didn't trust her heart when it was telling her to go for it. She looked up at the digital world's peaceful night sky wishing she knew why her life was going so wrong. She closed her eyes to think and when she re-opened them she wasn't in the forest where she once was. She was standing on a beach of the familler place. The Dark Ocean.  
  
~~~  
  
Walking towards the murky coloured water she felt a new emontion - content. She felt safe here. It was her own little world. She knew of only two people that could find her there. Miyako and Ken. The only person who knew how often Hikari visited the digital world was Herself and maybe Tailmon. Hikari wished this was something she could discuss with Takeru. But when she tried all that happened was a breif 'Nothin' and a phony smile trying to comvince Takeru that everything was ok. But in her heart - she knew it wasn't.  
  
~~~  
  
When Takeru finally woke up his head pounded and every limb of his body ached. He wanted to be back at his house, warm in his bed sleeping. He knew that wasn't possible from the looks of his state. He tried standing up but all the effort it took just drained him from what little energy he had left. He never wanted to be here! Why did this kinda of stuff alwayz happen to im? it was alwayz takeru that had the trouble in his life. When he thought of Hikari it just made him feel worse. Her life was so perfect! Everything went her way. She had a loving family, a normal life and ever more so - she was happy. Compairing his life to her's Takeru just wanted to walk into the ocean and let it take his soul - or what was left of it. When his eyes came to focus he relised where he was. Hikari had tolds him about this place before. He only had one resource. Hikari. He needed her to help him out of this place. But little did her know the she was right there. Watching him. 


End file.
